


Across the ages

by Godeskian



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godeskian/pseuds/Godeskian
Summary: Elsa and Anna live seperate lives, but they will always be intertwined throughout the decades that follow.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 28





	Across the ages

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of shorts at different times throughout Elsa and Anna's lives. Beware spoilers if you haven't yet seen either movie.

\---------------

Nokk thundered down the Fjord, with as much speed as its magical legs could muster, and yet Elsa urged it on regardless. Hooves of ice and magic barely left a mark on the water as they rounded the canyon and Arendelle came into sight.

It had been almost a year since the coronation, a year in which Elsa have delved deep into her life with the spirits, watching over the Northuldra and protecting Ahtohallan.

And of course spending a lot of time with her sister and Kristoff, and it was the sense that she was too late that drove her onwards at breakneck speed. Her eyes caught sight of Kristoff standing at the balcony to what had once been her own suite in the Palace. He waved as he caught site of her, and the canyon flashed past as she approached. 

With a confidence of a years worth of practice, Nokk leapt into the sky and at the very apex of the jump, bucked hard. Elsa, having expected this leapt upwards as it did, vaulting high over the balcony edge and using her powers to create an ice slide bringing her to a stop in front of a startled, but unsurprised Kristoff. 

"Did I make it?" She asked without preamble, and gasped in surprise as the powerfully built Sami wrapped her into a hug, that couldn't hide his excitement. 

"You're just in time, come on. They're inside." 

He put an arm around her shoulder and leaf her inside, and Elsa couldn't stop her heart from hammering in her chest. 

This was it, it was really happening. 

As they walked through the curtain and into the room, her eyes were immediately drawn to Anna and she couldn't help but smile. Her sister looked awful. Anna was sweaty and unkempt, with bags under her eyes and a plate of half eaten sandwiches next to her, but there was nothing but joy in her eyes when the Queen saw her sister. 

"You made it!" Anna whispered with a grin. "I thought Gale got lost." 

Elsa shook her head as she approached the bed. "I was in Ahtohallan, the spirits don't like actually entering it, and she was waiting outside. I came as fast as I could." 

The frown on Anna's face came and went in a moment and Elsa realised they'd probably be talking about that. Anna had already mentioned a few times that she was worried about the amount of time Elsa was spending there. 

The feisty redhead obviously decided it was an argument for another time though, as he face faded into a smile. "Well, you're here now and there's someone I'd like you to meet." 

She turned the little bundle in her arms towards her sister and Elsa's heart gave a mighty thump as she took in the small, scrunched up face with a few wisps of hair covering her head. 

"Elsa," Anna said softly, as if she could barely believe it herself. "I'd like you to meet your niece, Agneta Idunna Hozenhollen, Princess of Arendelle." 

She paused for a moment, then carried on. "Agneta, this is your aunt Elsa." 

Elsa reached out a trembling hand and lightly brushed the cheek of the little girl who already meant the world to her, and she marvelled at the way she burbled at her before her eyes fell closed. 

"She's beautiful," Elsa said, a little breathlessly. "And I will be the best aunt I possibly can."

The smile Anna gave her as Kristoff sat down on the bed and took his wife's hand in his own could have lit up the sun. 

Elsa chuckled as Anna yawned. "Looks like you're as tired as she is. Fortunately I know the perfect solution." 

She cleared her throat and Anna gave her a look that wouldn't have been out of place on their mother's face when they'd been naughty, but Elsa ignored it with glee as she began to sing softly. 

"Where the Northwind meets the sea. There's a river, full of memory." 

Anna was asleep before the end of the first verse, along with her daughter. 

Tradition had to be maintained after all.


End file.
